


The Ghosts of Christmas Past

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe's having a hard time dealing with Christmas this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghosts of Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for violet_quill's "Make the Yuletide Gay" challenge on LJ.

Of all the things to want for Christmas, Wash had requested a chance to see Zoe cavort with another woman. Those were his exact words. "I'm serious," he had said. "I wanna see my autumn flower be nuzzled and caressed and appreciated. I don't get a chance to see how you look when I do it," he had added. Zoe laughed it off and rolled over to go to sleep. She had already bought an elaborately decorated and lacquered nutcracker for Christmas. As far as she was concerned, it was simply a season-appropriate kind of toy. He enjoyed it, but Zoe could tell that he wasn't as happy as he could have been.

It had taken some time to work up her courage, but last Christmas Zoe had approached Inara. She had remained with the ship for the holidays, but was seriously considering leaving. Zoe knew she could trust the Companion with this. The woman was trained with wily ways, and she knew how to keep her mouth shut. Inara had been happy to see her, and was slightly confused by it. Over tea, the two women discusses Wash's request. Zoe was a nervous wreck, but Inara had discussed it as graciously as she would have discussed dinner with the others.

Arrangements were made frighteningly easy. On Twelfth Night, Zoe led Wash to Inara's shuttle. He was blindfolded, simply told that she had gathered another gift for him in addition to his nutcracker, and he had grinned like a child.

He had been stunned to see the inside of Inara's shuttle. It was all sumptuous silks and velvets, lit incense and soft jazzy background music. "Zoe?" he had asked.

Zoe guided him to a plush armchair across from the bed. "Hush up, Husband. You get to watch."

Stunned, Wash sat. His jaw dropped as Inara swept into the area wearing a flimsy silk kimono. She didn't look at Wash at all. After a moment, instead of speaking, she leaned over and kissed Zoe full on the mouth. Zoe didn't move, didn't push Inara's face away. Her eyes were wide open, meeting the Companion's as she deepened the kiss for Wash's benefit. Inara's tongue touched the edge of Zoe's lips, swirling around before dipping inside to taste the inside of her mouth. Both women could hear Wash suck in a breath, and Inara smiled knowingly as she pulled back. She guided Zoe to the bed and gently pushed her down.

Inara squeezed Zoe's soft breast, and she could feel a pebbled nipple beneath her palm. She leaned down again, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She slowly kissed her way to Zoe's ear. She took the lobe into her mouth, sucking gently. Inara unbuttoned Zoe's blouse and untucked it from her pants. Zoe watched her hands move across her body with almost a detached air. It hadn't quite sunk in yet. She was kissing a girl. Wash was watching, the front of his pants tented with his desire. It was completely surreal.

Zoe watched as Inara moved down to suck on one of her breasts through the thin material of her bra. Zoe's mouth opened and a tiny sound of pleasure escaped her lips. She hadn't thought she might actually enjoy it, and damn if Wash didn't jump at the sound. Inara's left hand moved across Zoe's torso, rubbing at a nipple gently, and then her right hand slipped beneath the waistband of her panties.

Suddenly, Zoe wanted to feel skin on skin. She moved jerkily, shedding the blouse and bra as Inara watched. Inara helped her with the pants and panties, and she seemed as unflappable as ever. Inara leaned down again, kissing Zoe's breasts. She drew soft, mewling cries out of Zoe as her fingers moved inside her. Damp with her mounting desire, Inara swirled her fingers around Zoe's swollen clit in slow circles. She sucked on Zoe's breast harder, tongue sliding over the nipple in smooth circles. Her fingers slid past Zoe's clit to move through her slick folds. Her fingers plunged deeply inside her, palm brushing her clit.

Wash couldn't breathe. This had definitely been worth the wait.

Inara's hand moved away from the apex of Zoe's thighs, and she cried out in startled frustration. She looked down, and saw Inara kiss her way down her belly. She licked a trail from the belly button to her sensitive clit. Then her lips closed around the aching nub, and her tongue began to work its magic. Inara kept licking at her clit, then dipped her tongue down to taste her slit. Zoe threw her head back against the red silk pillow, moaning. Inara's hands were at her hips, stilling her bucking body. Inara could feel Zoe begin to tighten around her tongue, the quiver in her thighs growing in magnitude the closer she was to orgasm.

Stars exploded. It was the only explanation for how Zoe felt. She was boneless and fluid, grace personified. She was ethereal, liquid sinuous, something wanton and carefree.

Zoe's eyes opened when weight shifted on the bed. She thought it was too heavy to be Inara, and saw that it was a very naked and very aroused Wash. "Wow. That was... wow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Inara's gone to the kitchens to give us alone time."

"Did she now?"

"Yep." Wash's hands gripped her hips tightly, and Zoe arched into his touch. "My autumn flower has definitely been worshiped appropriately."

"Has she now?" Zoe murmured, touching his chest. She traced lazy circles on his skin.

"She's the goddess I knew she was," Wash murmured, eyes locking to Zoe's. "She's my soul and my spirit, my reason for living."

"Then you should worship her as well," Zoe replied, pulling him to her. They joined bodies, merging flesh and bone and spirit.

That had been a good Christmas present after all.

This year would be the first Christmas without Wash. It was a few months after Miranda, and Zoe had moved like an automaton. Her nights were cold and empty, her chest a hollow shell where a soul used to be. She did her job, she shot straight and she moved with the same fierce efficiency she used to have. Her spirit was gone, and the dark circles beneath her eyes were large enough to fall into. She ached, not knowing how to begin to grieve.

On Christmas eve, she looked around her bedroom. She hadn't moved Wash's belongings out yet; she couldn't bear to admit that Wash would never return. Zoe's gaze fell to the painted lacquered nutcracker on Wash's bedside table, walnut still clenched between its jaws. She wanted to pick it up and smash it, then jam the splintered shards inside her chest. Maybe then she would feel whole again. Maybe then the pain would stop.

Instead, she went to Inara's shuttle and knocked on the door. Her eyes burned with the heat of unshed tears, and she felt as if she was about to fly apart. "I need to feel him," Zoe moaned, still unable to cry. The pain inside her threatened to swallow her whole.

Inara's gaze was soft but without pity. "Come in," Inara murmured. She reached out for Zoe, and then gathered her up inside her arms. Zoe breathed in the scent from Christmas past, and thought the pain inside her eased somewhat. Inara's lips were warm against her skin, and her touch was light and gentle. Her fingers were skilled and knowing, her tongue soft and wet. Zoe opened her mouth and arms and legs, and let herself fall into memory.

Somewhere in the night, she began to grieve.


End file.
